


Hawk's Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk's Life

Clints life starts like everyone elses.  
He is a baby,  
Then a child.  
But unlike most people,   
His Daddy doesn't love him.  
His daddy beats him.  
He has a brother, Barney,   
Who loves him and protects him.


End file.
